


you ain't gotta burn but you get your flame on

by sunflowersutra



Series: drums philosophy [2]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bands, M/M, bandmates to lovers, fofos, todo dia matt champion inspirando rabiscos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: when we paint the sky, it's always blue.





	you ain't gotta burn but you get your flame on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [grab your hand, freeze frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052415) by [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo). 

> Amor!!!!! Eu fico muito bobo como seus escritos sempre me inspiram a escrever algo de volta, outro ponto de vista, qualquer coisinha. Esse em especial encheu meu coração de saudade de momentinhos com você, de amor, de carinho e de muito muito soft por esses dois namoradinhos de banda.  
Eu amo muito muito muito você, meu momor, meu maridinho. Para sempre e sempre.  
Espero que você goste desse singelo rabisco. 💛💙
> 
> (Título: Burn, de Matt Champion)

O silêncio das altas horas da noite naquela rua tranquila havia sido quebrado pelos passos pesados e a risada alta do rapaz que corria sem uma direção muito bem pensada. Sentia todo o seu corpo formigar, tomado não só pela adrenalina, mas também por todas as sensações de euforia que percorriam por suas veias durante aquelas últimas horas ao lado do rapaz que estava, a cada segundo, dominando mais partes de seu pensamento. Em algum momento tinha sentido seu corpo relaxar, apenas para sentir-se eufórico outra vez, enquanto deixava o quarto de Júlio pela sacada, temendo que tivesse que encontrar com os pais do garoto ao meio de uma situação completamente constrangedora para os quatro, até seu caminho em direção a um posto de gasolina alguns bons metros de distância do prédio onde o baterista morava, apenas para se jogar no meio fio, próximo da loja de conveniência, procurando o celular no bolso da calça e mandando uma mensagem de texto para Gabriel, perguntando onde ele estava - se bem o conhecia, provavelmente estava em casa, vendo algum filme entediante onde nada acontecia, lamentando qualquer fosse o rapaz da semana que havia machucado seu coração.

Implicava frequentemente com as tentativas frustradas de Gabriel e seus encontros com rapazes que claramente não buscavam algo tão duradouro quanto o cineasta de cabelos descoloridos, mas, de alguma forma, se preocupava - ainda que, durante muito tempo, ele havia sido um daqueles caras e, até bem recentemente, a ideia de um relacionamento sequer passasse pela mente de Matheus de uma forma que não fosse um afastamento completo. Gostava de vagar pelo mundo, pela vida, sem parar em nenhum lugar em especial por muito tempo, fugindo no primeiro sinal de que estava sendo pressionado. a ser alguma coisa, a permanecer. Porém, dentre todos os olhares e flertes descompromissados durante os ensaios da banda, o guitarrista se pegou encantado pela forma que Júlio reagia a cada uma das tentativas dele, apenas para devolver o flerte, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, fazendo-o sustentar aquele jogo entre os dois onde sabiam muito bem onde iriam parar. 

Quando finalmente conseguiu relaxar, sentindo seus músculos se acalmarem, a espera do carro azul de Gabriel cruzar seu campo de visão, Matheus finalmente conseguiu parar para refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido momentos atrás, perdendo-se nos pensamentos, nos sorrisos e no bagunçar dos cabelos já completamente desalinhados. As lembranças dos toques de Júlio, das sensações, dos sons e cheiros que inundavam sua mente, fazendo-o ignorar todas as muralhas que havia construído para si mesmo, deixando-se tomar pelo sentimento de que estava, de fato, um pouco mais do que apaixonado pelo argentino de cachos castanhos e sorriso leve. Por alguns segundos, quase se arrependeu de ter deixado-o sozinho daquela forma, tomado pelo medo do que poderia vir a acontecer caso fossem descobertos - apenas para perceber que a possibilidade de talvez serem descobertos tornava aquilo um pouco mais divertido. Ele olhou o celular mais uma vez, esperando uma mensagem do mais novo que ainda não havia sido entregue.

Não queria pensar no que aquilo significava. Não queria deixar que aquela parte de si tomasse controle - a parte insegura que começaria a teorizar sobre até onde tudo era real, se aquilo significava que não estariam juntos mais uma vez… Ele mordeu os lábios inferiores, tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fossem aquelas dúvidas que pipocavam na sua mente sem aviso. 

Encontrou Gabriel alguns minutos depois, o rosto rosado e de pijama. “Você tem que parar de achar que eu sou seu pai e tenho que ficar te buscando toda vez que o pai de alguém te expulsa na porrada”, proferiu o oxigenado, recebendo uma careta de Matheus, enquanto o filósofo colocava o cinto de segurança do banco carona, as mãos indo diretamente em direção ao rádio, buscando alguma coisa para distrair a cabeça, ainda que soubesse que Gabriel não deixaria barato. “Não me expulsaram dessa vez, eu fui pela janela”, proferiu. Gabriel pensou em censurar o amigo, apenas por se dar como vencido. Aquilo já havia acontecido vezes o suficiente para que a ideia de Matheus pulando janelas e descendo árvores acabasse sido estranhamente naturalizada para eles. Parte dele queria acreditar que aquele envolvimento óbvio do rapaz com o menino baterista significaria que Matheus ia se acalmar, se deixar levar pelos sentimentos que ele parecia tanto evitar. Talvez ele sequer soubesse que estava tão apaixonado quanto aparentava - seria curioso observar tudo aquilo. Ele deu partida no carro, enquanto a rádio tocava uma faixa de músicas dos anos 2000, a voz de Mark Hoppus tomando o carro.

“Foi tão ruim assim?”, perguntou o loiro, conforme chegavam em casa. “Não foi… não sei, pra mim não foi”, devolveu Matheus, enquanto entrava para dentro de casa, fazendo como se não se importasse com nada daquilo, indo direto para o quarto.

O cineasta suspirou. Talvez conseguisse acreditar nele se não fosse o fato de que, há cada cinco minutos, ele checava o telefone e bloqueava, um pouco mais frustrado a cada vez que o fazia.

No quarto, Matheus se jogou na cama, sem sequer tirar os sapatos ou trocar as roupas pesadas da rua, repassando cada segundo ao lado de Júlio no quarto pouco iluminado novamente em sua cabeça, até adormecer - apenas para, na manhã seguinte, acordar com a mensagem que tanto havia esperado. Estava tudo bem - estavam bem.


End file.
